Beginner guide
We would like to give you a little guidance for your first couple of hours into the game. Age of Wulin is a very complex Sandbox MMO, but if you follow these steps below, your chances of becoming a true Martial Artist are much higher. Here are a few things you should definitely do: PART 1: THE TUTORIAL PART 2: JOINING A SECT (SCHOOL) PART 3: CONTINUE YOUR ADVENTURES - WITH FRIENDS! PART 4: DISCOVER THE OPEN WORLD SANDBOX! Age of Wulin isn’t the typical MMO that you might think it is. You don’t reach a maximum level by rushing through the quest or storyline. If you have finished Chapter 1 you are probably way too weak to challenge the next chapter. Get used to the sandbox style of Age of Wulin, there’s plenty to do, your character has to become stronger and this does NOT happen by grinding quests. Age of Wulin is a sandbox. The story never ends... Start exploring a multitude of social activities and events: PART 5: HELPFUL TIPS & TRICKS Community Manager Tips: Optimising your Interface and Gameplay We advise you to take a very close look at the preferences you are able to adjust within the game. We are aware that the UI can be a little confusing in some cases. AoW are working on improving this.. Here are a few tips that might ease your gameplay: * If you are running the game on a lower resolution, the interface might appear too big. You can scale the interface size in the settings, 0.8-0.9 usually looks nice on resolutions lower than 1440x900. Preferences > Others > Reduce/Enlarge Interface * If you do not like the epic Martial Arts cutscenes you see when you use a Rage ability, you can disable these as well! Preferences > Fight > Advanced > Finishing Move Video Effect * If you acquire the Qinggong ability that allows you to increase your movement speed (Gliding, Sliding, Running), the screen gets blurry, giving a feeling of speed. You can turn this off if you don’t like it. Preferences > Others > Dynamic Fuzzy Assessment * Change your Parry shortcut key from right mouse click to something easy to reach on your keyboard, for example “F”. This gives you more freedom during combat. If you do this, you should also enable the ability to block while you are out of combat, which is useful in an open world PvP world. Preferences > Fight > Advanced > Can parry in non-combat status * You can change the position of the camera behind your character. This is especially useful for screenshots, or videos, if you want to mind the rule of the thirds. Preferences > Camera > Change the player’s position in the middle of the screen Professions - What should I take?! There are currently 17 professions available, divided into 4 sub-categories: * Gathering: Woodcutter, Fisherman, Hunter, Miner and Farmer (Multiple Professions available) * Manufacture:Tailor, Blacksmith, Herbalist, Craftsman, Poison Maker and Cook (Single Profession can be chosen) * Culture: Painter, Musician, Chess Player and Scholar (Single Profession can be chosen) * Marketplace: Diviner and Beggar (Multiple Professions available) The divination profession is limited to players only. For starters we suggest becoming a Cook, as your character will become hungry over time and will lose HP quickly. The Herbalist is another profession that requires a low starting budget and allows you to provide for yourself without depending on others too much. Other professions, like the Blacksmith, will only shine with a higher Skill level at a later point in the game. Unlearn a profession If you don’t want to continue one of your learned professions, you can quit said profession with a simple click on “Quit Profession”. Be aware that you will loose all experience previously gained in that profession. Loosing health periodically When your character is hungry, you will receive a debuff (visible on the top right of your interface) indicating that you should get some food. Watch out for food that recovers “Satiety”. Once you start the game, you will receive a few Steamed Breads which will be helpful for your early adventure. Soon you have to think about getting more food from players who have learned the Cooking profession. Alternatively, become a Cook yourself! Category:Age of Wulin Category:Revelation Category:Game mechanics